headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Judith Grimes
| aliases = Little Ass-kicker Daryl Dixon's nickname for her. | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Georgia Alexandria, Virginia | known relatives = Lori Grimes Mother, deceased. Rick Grimes Adoptive father, status unknown. Shane Walsh Biological father, deceased. Carl Grimes Brother, deceased. R.J. GrimesBrother | status = | born = 2012 | died = | 1st appearance = The Walking Dead #39 (Comics) "Killer Within" (TV Series) | final appearance = | actor = Adelaide Cornwell Eliza Cornwell Tinsley Price Anniston Price Charlotte Ward Clara Ward Chloe Garcia-Frizzi Cailey Fleming }} Judith "Judy" Grimes is a fictional child character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. She was introduced in the season three episode, "Killer Within", which showcased the birth of the character. Throughout season three, Baby Judith was played by the twins, Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell. In season four, Judith Grimes was played by Tinsley and Anniston Price. Following the death of her brother, Carl Grimes, Judith is longest-living child character in the TV series as well as the only surviving child of Lori and Rick Grimes (Notably outliving her comic book counterpart who was a causality during the prison storyline.) In the ninth season, Judith is aged twice with her current age being 9 where she is portrayed by Cailey Fleming. Overview Judith Grimes is the infant daughter of Lori Grimes and the younger sister of Carl Grimes. There is some question as to who her father is. Although Lori's husband, Rick, has taken care of the child, it is also possible that Judith might be the daughter of Shane Walsh, whom Lori had an affair with prior to his death. Judith Grimes was born inside of a prison sanctuary in rural Georgia. Lori Grimes died while giving birth to Judith. Carl was the first to have physical contact with her. Judith is aged to a toddler in the episode "A New Beginning" where she is heard speaking for the first time. At the end of the episode "What Comes After", the series jumps 6 years where a 9-year-old Judith saves Magna's group from a herd of walkers. Judith is seen with a small katana reminiscent of Michonne's on her back, wearing Carl's hat and carrying Rick's Colt Python. She is also shown to have somewhat of a friendship with Negan, who she believes has changed and should be treated as a person though Michonne still sees Negan as the same monster who killed Glenn Rhee and Abraham Ford many years ago. Biography Notes & Trivia *As mentioned above, Judith is the longest-living child character in the series following the death of her brother, Carl Grimes. * With Rick's status unknown, Judith and R.J. Grimes are the only remaining members of the Grimes family while she is the only living child of Lori Grimes. *Judith is the only remaining character introduced in season three. Appearances See also External Links * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Children Category:2012 character births Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters